goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Ludo, Drake, Ratso Catso and Angelica get in Dead Meat
This video, involving a fictional character or more as the troublemaker(s), has been created for entertainment purposes only. Transcript Jazzi: Hooray! Me, Foo, Noodle, Ka-Chung, Custard, and B.B. Jammies got gold cards! Custard: This is so cool! Teacher: Great job Save-Ums! Annabelle Dawson: Yay! RJ, Erika, Sophie, Peanut, Jelly, Butter, Dan Kuso, Azura, Iris, Giffany, and I got Blue Cards! Teacher: Good job, kids! (Script in progress) Vincent: Oh No! Pedro, Edro, Toby, Zara, Moe, Joe, and I got Red Cards. Teacher: That's right, boys. Barney: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! I got a Brown Card! Teacher: That's right Barney the Dinosaur! You are suspended for 2 weeks. Ludo: Um, um, um, um, um, um, um, um, um, um, um, um, um, um, um, um, um, um, um, um, um, um, um we all got black cards! Ratso Catso: Does this mean we will forced to get Marvel, Pixar, Lucasfilm, Viacom, Warner Bros, Sony Pictures Animation, DreamWorks, Nelvana, Hasbro, FremantleMedia, Video Brinquedo, Max Fleischer, Blue Sky, FUNimation, Activision, Ubisoft, Mojang, & Scott Cawthon stuff? Mr. Dallas: Abosulety not, Ludo, Drake, Ratso Catso, and Angelica Pickles! All of you are expelled from this school! Drake & Ludo, You will play Nintendo & Sega Games & Watch Frozen & Zootopia on DVD which your parents gave to your sisters Kumi & Rosa. Ludo: (Larry voice says: Noooooooo!) Drake: (Shadow the Hedgehog voice says: C'mon, you gotta be kidding me!) Ratso Catso: (Oggy Crying sound) Angelica Pickles: (Plum Pudding's Crying Voice) (at the principal's office) Principal Eric: Oh no, not Ludo, Drake, Ratso Catso and Angelica Pickles, why are you crying? Ludo: We got black cards! Drake: I agree with Ludo! Ratso Catso: Me too! Angelica Pickles: And me three! Principal Wilt: (Scary Voice) GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR, LUDO, DRAKE, RATSO CATSO AND ANGELICA PICKLES, THIS IS VERY UNACCEPTABLE!! YOU 4 ARE EXPELLED!! GO HOME RIGHT NOW, OR ELSE I WILL GROW LARGE! (at Everybody's home) Coulden Pettit: (Godzilla roaring sound effect) Ludo, Drake, Ratso Catso, and Angelica Pickles, how dare you get black cards for bad actions you've ever done, that's it! you are grounded for 1,000 decades! All: But Coulden Pettit, we're really sorry! Coulden Pettit: Apology denied, you are getting Arby's and that's a capital final! There will be no Computer, , no Fast Food places that you all like, no beverages made by Pepsi, Zevia, and V8, no cereals made by Quaker Oats and Post, no Gross Foods that you all like, no Hanging out with your friends, and you will not see The Lego Ninjago Movie when it comes out in theatres! The only things you will eat are healthy foods like Fruits & Vegetables! Also you'll play Nintendo and Sega games and watch Disney movies like The Lion King! Go to grandpa's room right now! Drake: (Shadow the Hedgehog voice says: Curse You, Coulden Pettit!) Angelica Pickles: (Plum Pudding's Crying Voice) Ratso Catso: (Oggy Crying Voice) Ludo: (Larry voice says: Nooooooooo!) Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Dead Meat stuff